The Enchanted Franken-Forest
TBA. Plot At the mess hall tensions are running high between Jo and Zoey while poor Brick is stuck in the crossfire. Zoey teases Jo by saying it was “strange” how Lightning got FOUR votes against him. In her confessional Jo reveals that she voted for Lightning and tampered with his vote in order to ensure he went home and allow her to have her head in the game 100%. Got to admire that girl’s moxy...I gather the final three for the challenge that will determine who will make the finale; the campers will have to race into the forest and attempt to snatch a flower from Larry, my pet Venus flytrap that I lost after season one and may have mutated due to the toxic waste. The person who grabs the flower and reaches the finish line first not only guarantees themselves’ a spot in the finale, but will also choose who to eliminate. Jo and Zoey fight over the one map I decided to provide, and when Brick attempts to pull the two apart the map splits in two causing Jo to take off into the forest with her piece of the map. Zoey scolds Brick for letting Jo take off with an important piece, but not before realizing a portion of her map has a red “X” on it. She deduces that Brick might not be totally useless and takes off into the forest (cold much Zoey haha), but not before Brick takes off after her in hopes of getting the “old Zoey” back. As Jo travels further into the forest she steps on a mutated plant that spits fire at her (it is AWESOME what a little toxic waste can do!), causing her to drop her map into the swamp! Jo decides to trust her instincts and goes deeper into the forest. As Commando Zoey navigates her way through the forest Brick manages to catch her and attempts to talk some sense into her (good luck with that!). He tells Zoey that this isn’t the side of her all of her eliminated friends should be seeing and if she keeps acting so harsh she’ll lose a lot of them, but Ms.Commando gives Brick the cold shoulder and says if they put aside their “mushy feelings” they’ll remember that this all a game in the end (OH SNAP!!). The two eventually come across an open path with a seemingly normal Venus flytrap with a pretty pink flower within its “mouth” and not too long after Jo appears on the opposite end of the path. The three make a dash for the flower, but ultimately Jo snatches the flower and Larry isn’t taking that lightly! The not-so-little guy emerges from the ground, taking Jo up with him and attempts to swallow the girl whole (now THAT is good quality television!). Brick, still sticking to the LAME moral code, immediately sneaks up Larry in an attempt to free Jo. Little does he realize that Jo dropped the flower on the ground and Zoey is contemplating what she should do...Jo uncharacteristically calls for help and Brick starts to slowly hinge Larry’s jaw and pleads with Zoey to give him a hand. Commando Zoey is not up for co-operating and shouts that this karma getting back at Jo (NOW THAT WAS STONE COLD!!) before grabbing the flower and running off saying she “needs to win this once and for all!” A disappointed Brick manages to finally free Jo who immediately chases after Zoey with Brick not too far behind. Just as Zoey is about to reach the finish line Jo straight up tackles the chick to the ground, causing her to drop the flower. In the middle of the mess, Brick manages to grab the flower and quickly crosses the finish line and secures his place in the finale! Brick has to now decide who to take to the finale: super sneaky jockette Jo or good girl gone bad Zoey? He recalls that he did want a “friendship finale” should he have made it this far (because those are always SOO “fun”), but recent events have made him reconsider his options. He apologizes to...Jo?!? Brick says as much as Zoey has changed, he is a man of his word and chooses to take her to the finale in a final attempt to get his friend back. Although Jo is EXTREMELY ticked off at first she compensates that it’ll be fun watching the two of them beat the crap out of each other. As much as I want to send her away on the cannon, I tell Jo to head to the colosseum and meet up with the others…the REAL showdown is about to begin! TO BE CONTINUED... Trivia Gallery Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Episodes Category:Episodes